


水烹焰火

by premeditated_murder



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premeditated_murder/pseuds/premeditated_murder





	水烹焰火

*  
我决定和他接吻，设想过很多次了，在雨水充沛的梅雨午后，有潮湿厚重的空气打湿我的亚麻衬衣，这很有感觉，因为可以隐藏我害羞而急促的呼吸。不能在咖啡馆，天花板上呼隆隆转悠的排风扇会让湿气干燥，坦然平静之下我恐怕不能顺利求吻，探过头完成一次双唇紧贴需要多巴胺的支配。当然不能在咖啡馆，我是明星，小明星，他也是，虽然我们接吻根本上不了头条，法式湿吻或许有些机会，但不能就是不能，就像没人在摇晃冰镇可乐后拧开瓶盖，无孔不入的镜头是仙人掌的刺，蔡澜先生说他食到厌吐，可谁也不想被针刺穿透。罗渽民讲过我思维发散的时候会不自觉咬左下唇，一个奇怪的癖好，我不这么认为，无意识行为并不符合癖好的定义，我并不是有意为之。当然这和故事没什么关系，因为当罗渽民发现我在拍杂志间隙开小差并低声询问我怎么了的时候，我告诉他，我在想今晚要吃什么。

*  
黄仁俊咽下一簇西兰花，缓慢咀嚼。西兰花是个很神奇的物种，无论煮得生还是煮太久，口感都很差，算得上讨人厌蔬菜排行第一。还有胡萝卜，它们是一对难兄难弟，谁也离不开谁，黄仁俊还没见过谁只讨厌其中一种的，当然也没见过谁同时喜欢两者的，如果叫他碰见，那他一定是个受虐狂。

低头看手机新闻的一瞬间，罗渽民托着餐盘坐到黄仁俊对面。罗渽民是个十足的优等生，跳舞运动都很擅长，吃相也一等一的干净优雅，叉子在他修长的手指中附了魔法，叫不听话的意面乖乖盘起双腿卷上支叉，再心甘情愿送入罗渽民口中。秀色可餐，黄仁俊觉得寡淡的西兰花也被自己嚼出甜味，于是放慢再放慢咀嚼速度，像生物老师告诉他们大米饭的淀粉和唾液淀粉酶反应生成麦芽糖的实验一样，又傻又认真。

你不喜欢西兰花？罗渽民看见黄仁俊餐盘里剩了的西兰花，挑眉问。其实这种喜好显而易见，其他都吃光了，只剩绿油油的孤零零的几簇。黄仁俊把头摇得像拨浪鼓，说自己是因为特别喜欢西兰花才留到最后吃，他把重音放在特别上，想强调喜好，但听上去很咬牙切齿。

“真的？”

“真的，骗你我被枪毙。”

“哦，那你帮我把西兰花吃了吧。”

黄仁俊毫不犹豫挥着叉子伸向罗渽民的餐盘。

他不是个搞慈善的，对忍耐冷脸，甚至称得上痛恨，但在为出道努力之外，替罗渽民消灭西兰花成了例外。虽然后者源于意外，不过出乎黄仁俊自身意料的是，他欣然接受了自我感知的麻痹。不得不咽下乏味的西兰花很快变成了主动承包，如同第一次接受了来自罗渽民的示好就变得食髓知味。

出道之后的一段时间里，罗渽民的自我介绍都会带上快乐病毒四个大字，一个让黄仁俊在旁边听着就起鸡皮疙瘩的非常羞耻的定语。罗渽民到底是不是真的快乐，黄仁俊不知道，但他时刻展露的大白牙确实像病毒一样侵蚀了黄仁俊的微元神经。

鞠躬问好的时候在笑，转平衡车的时候在笑，甚至镜头拍不到的角落也在笑，这让黄仁俊怀疑第一次见面时候他露出的笑容也只是出于惯性。黄仁俊为此失落好几天，练舞的时候病怏怏提不起劲，钟辰乐第一个发现小伙伴的异常，跑过来细声细气问黄仁俊你怎么了，黄仁俊盯着墙壁发呆，过好一会儿才回答：我觉得罗渽民是个面瘫，只会笑的那种。

上海人一击白眼，侬昏特了是伐？

黄仁俊自认是个有仪式感的人，少不更事时除了烈日下三对三斗牛，偶尔也会早早幻想和未来恋人要做的事体。譬如第一次拥抱要在街心公园喷泉左侧第八根路灯下，第一次接吻要在四月底的樱花树下，事先舔完水蜜桃味的真知棒，最好有柔风拂过，花雨好浪漫地飘洒。那第一次见面呢？

兵荒马乱地奔赴异国，到真实立在朝思暮想的练习室里，黄仁俊大脑还不清醒。是不是太顺利了点，他瞅着周围七七八八陌生的面孔，这样想。他正好坐在中央空调风口下，资本主义不要钱式低温强风吹得他大脑更空空荡荡，完全冻结了迎接第一课的紧张。

突然间周围练习生躁动，随后变为兴奋，黄仁俊不明所以咬指甲。右边女生发出花痴的“好帅啊——”钻进他耳道，这让黄仁俊以为自己狗屎运level.99，训练第一天就能看到偶像，猛地抬起头向门口望去。

黄仁俊觉得自己此刻正在心火烧。

因为这人真的帅得有点过分了。

他穿过七八面孔，径直走到黄仁俊跟前。亚麻色清爽的短发，眉眼温柔，植物花瓣般的嘴唇展开，笑容真切。

你好，我叫罗渽民。他说。

他伸出左手，掌心平展，袖管里露出的小臂白皙腕骨突出，在低温下仍然是火焰般存在。

黄仁俊觉得他的狗屎运瞬间升至满级。

*  
黄仁俊时常认为他是爱不长久的，初二喜欢上的女生只是因为她身材高挑，发育良好，胸和屁股都比同龄的女生好看许多，黄仁俊很享受和她相处的每分每秒，有事没事戳人后背找她聊天，推荐给她动漫和音乐。但基于荷尔蒙迸发的莫名情愫很快就去无踪，尤其在不小心看到女生短裙下土黄色的内裤之后。他把这一切归结为不长情，一项情感缺陷，甚至为自己老成看透而沾沾自喜，毕竟十三四岁是个被蚂蚁咬一口都觉得明天要戴上面具拯救世界的年纪。

八月的空气是粘稠的，流动的滚烫液体泼上肌肤，顷刻间灼烧紧贴的小臂。罗渽民带黄仁俊去公司附近的咖啡馆吃冰，阳光很热烈温度很急躁，但他们贴得很近，走路时挥动的手臂偶尔会触碰到一起，留下汗津津的水渍又迅速分离。

咖啡馆里来吹免费空调的人很多，服务员小姐抱着托盘抱歉地说现在没有空位了，只能拼座，黄仁俊顺着她眼神方向转头看，唯二的空座在一群叽里呱啦女高生旁边，于是拉过罗渽民说要不我们回去吧。

“课都带你翘了，现在再回去是不是太逊了？”罗渽民说。

这个时间，这个温度，没人会选择滞留室外，每个人都预备好了承受冷气的多一片裸露肌肤，只有爱玩的少年妄图覆灭热火，不流尽汗水不罢休。最后还是黄仁俊买回了双冰棒，他撕开袋子，将双冰棒一分为二，一根递给罗渽民。

他们绕路找了一处树荫，正对写字楼敞开的大门，丝丝凉气涌出，恰到好处的温度。逃课的不安和兴奋让他们可以聊一阵痛快，加起来足够支撑一个喧闹的下午加一根冰棍的十分钟。罗渽民挨着他坐下，手臂和他的挽在一起，季节性的悸动就是从相扣臂弯开始生长。

罗渽民接过后并不急着吃，双眼盯着黄仁俊伸出舌头轻舔冰棒。黄仁俊察觉到对方一直看着自己，摇了摇手中的冰棒，问他怎么不吃。

话一说完就感觉手腕被人捉住，仔细一看，是罗渽民的手。

“你又要干吗。”

他折下身子，张嘴咬了口黄仁俊手中的冰棒，抬起头时舌头卷了卷嘴旁的水渍，说：好吃。

他讲话的时候语调低沉，温柔眉眼看过来像要在黄仁俊眼底安居，一下就压穿设壁的防线。黄仁俊呆呆举着被咬一口的白色冰棒，在它淌汗前小心贴上破碎口，那里有罗渽民的齿痕。

嘴里被冻得嘶嘶作响，可他的心化得一塌糊涂。

*  
但爱不长久是个怎么样的爱法？“情感缺陷”成了悖论，黄仁俊开始搞不懂自己了。

他咽下一颗颗无味西兰花，起初很糟糕，睡梦中都有西兰花精暴虐无道，钻进他的被窝。搬进同一间宿舍后，他看见罗渽民的身体，干巴巴硬邦邦的，不像女生柔软的线条和高耸的胸部，可他又觉得这样才是正常的。他又走上老路，时常戳他后背扯一通天南地北的。他和李帝努说话时，黄仁俊是一定会找个夹缝插入话头的，即使是听不懂的领域，也要借语言本身说个冷笑话。如果是他主动找自己说话，黄仁俊不仅会努力把两人的聊天无限地延伸下去，而且会直到睡前还胡思乱想。不管胡思乱想过多少，其中有一大半都是罗渽民脸上的笑容和大白牙，非常强势地统治了超负荷运转的大脑。

不出意外他们会在一个组合出道，毕竟被安排进同一间宿舍，同组的还有其他几个热门人选，如此有暗示性的操作让黄仁俊心中石头往地面落了些距离，但这远远不够，他要的不是暗示。

胡思乱想仅限于床榻，黄仁俊平时几乎住在练习室里。这里没有人不努力，只有更努力，为了虚渺的出道梦想，那出道之后要做些什么，他们谁都没想好。

上次翘课的处分很快就下来了，罗渽民拿着通知去找黄仁俊。时间很晚了，大楼的走廊都黑漆漆的，罗渽民走进练习室的时候黄仁俊仰面躺在硬质地板上，浑身像是淌过水，落地镜前有一盏黄澄澄的小灯，柔和灯光打在他湿淋淋的面庞像在照耀一条偶有起伏的河流。

整个空间都很安静，只有黄仁俊轻浅绵长的呼吸，像水一样，罗渽民不忍心打破，轻轻挪过去。他蹲在黄仁俊跟前，带着夜晚的气息从上自下看他。

黄仁俊的脸，粉扑扑的，头发乱蓬蓬的，好像一只被自己缠住的桃花水母。夜晚是一种流动的介质，他在里面发光了。罗渽民突然有点喜欢练习室的晚上，把美丽的人弄得乱糟糟的。

他蹲了一会，伸手戳醒黄仁俊，他的肌肤有年轻的弹性，触碰还带着微微的潮度。罗渽民问他怎么在练习室睡着了，黄仁俊眯着眼说今天练得太累了，SHINee前辈的舞果然强度很大。他的腰是软的，自然塌下来在地面舒展成一条蜿蜒的线。他们的话题绕了几个弯，最终转到罗渽民手里的通知。

“所以我们要打扫一个月的练舞室？”黄仁俊不敢置信。

“是的。”

“天呐。”黄仁俊重重砸回地板，很快又弹起来揪住罪魁祸首，“都怪你。”

“雪花冰也没吃到。”他继续喃喃。

“嗯都怪我。”罗渽民忍笑。

“对，就怪你。”

“那我一个人去打扫了？”

黄仁俊抓住站起身的罗渽民的衣角，“不了，还是一起吧。”

他们找到了拖把和水桶，并肩在黑黢黢的走廊上走着，拖把和水桶偶尔撞在一起发出不大的声响，黄仁俊借着黑暗看罗渽民的侧脸，然后悄无声息地移开视线。黄仁俊不知道为什么罗渽民偏偏对他示好，这位公认的优等生甚至邀请他一起做了离经叛道的事，而不是认识更长久的同伴。这让黄仁俊有些飘飘然，他成了和罗渽民有共同、私密经历的唯二分之一。

“你怕黑吗。”罗渽民突然问他。

黄仁俊被没头没脑的提问吓了一跳，说：“我不怕黑。”

罗渽民什么都没说，只是在暗黑中更贴近了黄仁俊。

折返练习室后两人没再打闹，专心打扫。罗渽民从后往前扫了一遍地板，在镜子里看黄仁俊Z字型拖地。他哼着最近练习的歌，轻快活泼的调子，把拖把挥舞得虎虎生风，碎长的刘海一股脑儿全撸到脑后。如果不是知道他时刻把自己搞成速溶咖啡味儿混迹练习室，一定觉得黄仁俊是个没烦恼的乐天派。

罗渽民看看他，又看看落地镜里的自己，好像在想自己是不是个难搞的人，毕竟他擅长用笑容伪装其他任何情绪，和真实阳光的黄仁俊在一起显得他快乐得不自然。

“人中。”罗渽民说。

“嗯？”

“你说我们能出道吗？”

黄仁俊停止了拖地，他顺着地板上潮漉漉的水渍望过去，“能的，你一定能。”

他们在落地镜里看着彼此。

黄仁俊的声音很轻，奇妙的是给人安心的感觉，穿透几十米的空间直达罗渽民的骨骼。因为是骨头里的声音，所以余震不断。罗渽民看见黄仁俊向后延展的发际线，有点乱蓬蓬的绒毛，被夜晚安抚的劳累和重复，是让他信服的样子。

回宿舍的时候，罗渽民走在前头，黄仁俊跟在后头又开始天南海北，他讲韩语偶尔会磕巴，舌头捋不顺就找罗渽民求助。话题已经扩展许多，理想型也讨论过，黄仁俊在夜风里抓住落单的萤火虫，只好暂且搁置口头西兰花营养学研究。他把双手拢着，捧在胸前，像一位虔诚的教徒，拼命喊罗渽民过来看萤火虫。

罗渽民回头去看，一小束弱光晃悠悠地从黄仁俊掌心飞出。

“啊，飞走了。”

“飞走了。”

两个人都不说话，似乎在为逃脱成功的萤火虫遗憾，又都悄悄抬起眼对上彼此视线。对视一会，黄仁俊忍不住先露出虎牙，于是俩人嘻嘻哈哈笑成一团，搁肩搭膊好不亲密。

罗渽民搂着黄仁俊往回走，光洁的胳膊贴上黄仁俊柔软的发梢末端，痒痒的。黄仁俊身子往右偏，把大部分重量都给了罗渽民，他们像两颗按轨道运行的小行星，终于在几亿几千年后运转到最短直线距离，他们遥遥相对，又互生引力，循规和覆灭在一瞬之间。罗渽民想起上次去学校组织的现代艺术馆参观，有雕像在展厅中央，一只身上写满中文的小狗在拱一只写满韩文的小狗。它们湿漉漉的鼻尖顶在一起，讲解员说它们在亲热。

想到这里，罗渽民突然想喝点东西了。

*  
首尔的冬天比黄仁俊想得要冷，可能是因为脱离了习惯的秋裤秋衣，穿上厚厚的棉袄也无法抵挡寒意侵蚀。冬天刚打头的时候黄仁俊就扒出偏爱的羽绒服，把自己裹得严严实实，行动迟缓的样子，两米长的羊绒大围巾暖和地遮住了怕冷的脖颈和瑟瑟发抖的下半脸，只露出一双漂亮的眼睛供他看路用。

罗渽民笑着说他现在像一只期待春天的小熊，语气促狭，黄仁俊读过挪威的森林，被他说得怪不好意思的，红了耳尖转头看冰冷玻璃外的风景。他们行驶在高速公路上，远处的大楼经过得很缓慢，近处的稻田消逝得很飞速，黄仁俊没那么好的动态视力，一张张蓝色、绿色指示路标在他看清前就转眼无踪。

他们在赶通告的路上，刚出道的新人总有奇奇怪怪乱七八糟的活，但他们现在还很兴奋，偶有倦怠，哪怕是慰问养老院也认真的像去探望亲生爷爷奶奶。

钟辰乐的海豚音从车后座传来，叫醒了昏沉的一车人，也不知道怎么玩个自拍就能乐成这样。保姆车上暖气开得很足，罗渽民很认真地怕黄仁俊憋死，抬起手臂替他解开一圈又一圈围巾，小小的白白的脸又露出来，驼色的柔软的羊绒盖在腿上，黄仁俊扯过一半，执拗地也替罗渽民盖上。

“冬天穿破洞裤不冷吗？”黄仁俊问。

“不冷。”

“可是骨头会冷。”

黄仁俊不动声色把手伸到围巾下，寻找罗渽民裸露的膝盖骨。他的掌心很热，因为一直捏着外套里的暖宝宝，小热水袋似的贴上冰凉的肌肤。

“你的膝盖说它很冷。”黄仁俊眨眨眼说，他的脸因为暖气变得红通通的。

罗渽民好笑地看他。

“一定要好好保护身体。”黄仁俊拿出天朝老中医的架势，手掌摩挲，“不好好照顾的话，保不准哪一天，身体就罢工了。”

罗渽民没接茬，还是那副笑意盈盈的样子，他的头和肩膀绷成了完美的直角，有跑车飞快地从后方超车，从他们旁边经过。改装引擎轰鸣，黄仁俊没听见罗渽民说了什么。

*  
收到出道通知是在一个平平无奇的夜晚。黄仁俊被工作人员叫出练习室时，门外还等着没进公司多久的钟辰乐。或许是处理和签证有关的事体，黄仁俊这么想。但这需要带到顶层会议室吗？黄仁俊又想。脚步不禁带了期待，在靠近那扇每次只能远远看上一眼的豪华大门后变成颤抖，工作人员推开门，有几个相熟面孔，还有罗渽民。

大拿坐在主位，把手里的资料翻来覆去地看，最后索性双手一推，靠在椅背上说恭喜你们。最先反应过来的是黄仁俊，他立马抱着身边一脸迷茫的钟辰乐在会议室里又蹦又跳，放声用中文复述好几遍，没在管工作人员激动得就像两个真正的小孩。悬在半空的石头终于落地，在寂静大地上砸出深深深深的坑，尘土飞扬。

回去的路上黄仁俊和罗渽民同行，他们没说什么，就像刚刚在会议室也不过彼此互道一声“恭喜”，他有更需要分享喜悦的中国弟弟，他也有更值得倾诉的竹马朋友。回到宿舍排队洗澡，黄仁俊赢了剪刀石头布，第一个洗完，换上宽松舒适的短袖出来倒在床上。

房间不大，他们两条窄窄的床紧贴在房间墙壁两侧，小小的床头柜安插在逼仄的间隙中，上面有一盏形状奇特的灯，像少了几片花瓣的孤伶的花朵，它的光却很温暖，橙色的，看上去很温馨。本来很精神的大脑在催眠灯光下停止了思考，黄仁俊合上手机，面朝墙壁将身体蜷缩，被子夹在他纤细的双腿中间。淋浴声断断续续传来，鼓噪神经和安稳皮质冲突下黄仁俊觉得耳朵不再是倾听的工具。他听见，知道罗渽民打开冰箱拿出一瓶水，加了四块冰块，喝得太急有液体从嘴角流下，濡湿了脖颈。然后罗渽民在过道站了一会，轻轻打开房门，爬上了床。

不过他爬上的是黄仁俊的床，床很窄，他不得不把黄仁俊往里挤，随后又翻过来，像煎鸡蛋一样。他的动作没什么温柔可言，甚至有些暴力，黄仁俊觉得他将来一定是个很差的厨师。

“你干嘛。”黄仁俊阖着眼问他，声音将梦将醒。

“我们出道了。”罗渽民答非所问。

“嗯。”

“我们出道了。”他又重复一遍。

“好啦我知道了，罗大明星。”

罗渽民轻轻笑了一声，在黑暗中很清晰，鼻吸温热，黄仁俊没料到他会这么开心，因为他的出道在所有人眼中是必然的。

“我很高兴。”

“看得出来。”

“难道你不高兴？”

“当然，这是我的梦想。”

“仁俊。”他没叫他绰号，“出道了你有什么想做的吗？”

“我想想。”黄仁俊在床上又翻了个面，手肘打到罗渽民尖锐的骨骼，反倒自己发出小动物呜咽的声音。他需要离他远一些，才能够思考。

“嗯……首先想成为帅气的歌手，就像前辈那样，随便哪位前辈都好啦，但如果像EXO前辈那样更好。”

“还有要买姆明玩偶！限量版的！再也不怕没有零花钱去买了。”

“哦对了，要给爸爸妈妈买房子，虽然不知道要什么时候才可以，罗渽民你说买在韩国还是中国好啊？”

被点名的人没有回应，黄仁俊小心翼翼翻身回去，他抵着自己的肩膀闭合双眼，呼吸均匀，很难叫人判断他是否真的沉沉睡去。橙色的光束斜斜照在他的面庞上，像投放了安静燃烧的火焰，鼻梁打下鸦色的阴翳，自带眼线般的眼睫毛没有颤抖。

黄仁俊和他说晚安，他依旧平静。

黄仁俊继续讲，他盯着黑黢黢低压压的天花板，好像触动了什么小开关，让捆着的绑着的粗砺绳结挣脱束缚，在黑暗中自顾伸展游走。他用一种轻飘飘的语气像在告诉罗渽民，又像自述心事：其实能和你一起出道，我就高兴的不得了了。真的，我好开心。

黑夜走得很及时，有光亮从窗帘缝隙落在狭窄的两床中间。一张没有睡过的痕迹，被子叠得整整齐齐，另一张床单凌乱，被子下是细细长长交缠的四肢。黄仁俊醒得很不痛快，他翻身的时候觉得后背嘎吱作响，腰被罗渽民的胳膊硌得很痛，可他不嫌痛。床太小，他们无意识交叠肢体换取更大的空间，其中有一种隐秘的东西在缓慢发作。

*  
罗渽民约了黄仁俊一起晚饭，懒得等电梯，他们一前一后踢踢踏踏地下台阶。靠十二月了，天气变得更冷，黄仁俊出门前又折回房里拿了顶毛线帽，套在脑袋上挺可爱的，就是会压塌刘海。罗渽民跟在黄仁俊后面，不时被毛线帽顶上橘色的绒球吸引，它随着黄仁俊的步伐蹦蹦跳跳，像一只小动物。

目的地是宿舍附近的餐馆，步行十五分钟，直行经过两个红绿灯的距离。黄仁俊走出大楼被砭骨的寒风吹得生疼，扣上青色大外套纽扣，再拢拢围巾埋好小脸，他不介意做一个行动迟缓的小熊。罗渽民受他的教育，也穿得暖暖的，小熊二号，并肩走在一起像两团黏黏胖胖的糯米糕。黄仁俊想如果他们俩对撞，一定会重重地弹开，再毫发无伤地坠落。

“说吧。”黄仁俊在等第一个红绿灯的时候，率先开口，“突然找我吃饭，有什么事？”

罗渽民侧过头看看他，又看看不断倒计时的红色数字：“吃饭的时候再告诉你。”

大街上已经依稀可循圣诞的气息，路灯柱上挂起红的绿的装饰，看起来很喜气洋洋。他们到达目的地，餐馆门口也竖起一颗一人半高的圣诞树，上面挂满了实际上没包礼物的礼品盒和各种韩餐微缩模型，不伦不类怪有趣的。

罗渽民挑了个靠角落的位置，拉黄仁俊过去坐下。他脱下外套挂在墙上的壁钩上，又帮黄仁俊挂好，然后从善如流地倒着柠檬水，把杯子推倒黄仁俊面前。

黄仁俊把手机放在桌面，拿起菜单看，韩餐不外乎是大酱，或者辣酱，或者大酱辣酱混合，看了半天也没选好。

他问罗渽民：“你有什么想吃的吗？”

“天这么冷，要不部队锅？”

黄仁俊点点头说嗯好，和一边的服务员要了二人份的部队锅，又问罗渽民要喝什么，罗渽民说可乐，黄仁俊告诉服务员要两罐可乐。

韩餐馆很热，暖气扑在冷冰冰的玻璃上化成了雾状的水汽，黄仁俊童心大发，拿食指在窗上乱涂乱抹，画个五角星，画个姆明，又写了NCT三个字母，不过很快就拿更多的手指把它们抹掉了。罗渽民破天荒地没玩手机，安静坐他对面看着，好像在补分量一样直直地盯着。

端上来的卡式炉灶和部队锅阻挡了罗渽民的视线，他拿起长筷翻搅调料，拎出来的两根筷子上挂的满是橙红汤水。

丁烷的势头很猛，没一会锅里就翻滚了，像周遭闹哄哄的氛围，气泡争先恐后冒出头。罗渽民拨了片午餐肉出来，人离得近了，雾气爬上镜片模糊一片。虽然还是刚出道的小明星，出街时候该装备的还是要装备，罗渽民摘下眼镜，在朦胧蒸汽里看还戴着毛线帽的黄仁俊。

他出了些汗，但很顽固地不肯拿下帽子，粘了水的刘海匍匐在厚密毛线底下，鬓角的几缕发丝挤得黏在脸颊两侧，又成了一只湿淋淋的水母。

“快圣诞了。”罗渽民说。

黄仁俊在咬芝心年糕，被烫得舌头跳舞，一时说不出话来，灌下几口可乐才平复口腔温度。

“也快新年了。”罗渽民又说。

黄仁俊心想你怎么这么老头啊，语气比我爸还感叹，咽下年糕，“你比较喜欢圣诞还是新年？”

“圣诞吧，比较浪漫。”

……还真是无可救药的少女心，黄仁俊挥动银筷说：“其实在中国不怎么过圣诞节，我们都过元旦，就是新年，还放三天假呢。”

“啊，这里只放一天。”

“你知道吗，我以前怎么过新年的。”黄仁俊打开了话匣子絮絮叨叨，“以前我的学校，会在一年的最后一天放烟花，想不到吧？就在操场上，下了最后一节课，平时总想着快点下课快点放学，但那天下课谁都不想跑，全都挤到操场上了。特别好玩儿，明明冷得要命，零下十几度，呼出来的气都成了霜，但人挨人就觉得没那么冷了，每个人都傻乎乎抬头看烟花。有一年我们年级主任还被落下来的火星烧坏了头发……”

罗渽民撑着头静静看他讲得不亦乐乎。

黄仁俊注意到了，“……其实想想蛮无聊的。”

“我觉得挺有趣的。”

“那以后有空带你去。”

“真的？”

“不过我们只能站学校外面看了，可能人少就没那么有意思了。”

“和你一起就有意思了。”

黄仁俊耳尖一红，还好在帽子好好藏住了，使着筷子伸向锅里。

“那今年新年有想要做什么吗？”罗渽民停顿了会，又问。

“还能做什么啊。”黄仁俊瞄准一块圆不隆咚的年糕，却怎么都不夹起来，“你看到行程了吗，下个月全都排得满满的，一天休息都没有，这是我们最后的狂欢了。”

罗渽民笑了笑，他放下筷子摆在自己碗上，汤液顺着筷子尖滴答，染脏了白色的桌面。

“我大概……会和家人一起吃饭，或者去看看外婆，好久没见她了，怪想她的，以前还跟她学过松糕……”

黄仁俊听得奇怪，面色不善抬头看桌对面，罗渽民在水蒸气后头，好像虚空了一样。

“对不起。”

“我可能要离开一会了。”

筷子一抖，好不容易夹起来的年糕跌落汤底，浮沉了两下被热度掩盖。

“你说什么。”

“我没照顾好我的身体。”罗渽民摸摸耳垂侧过头不敢看黄仁俊，话梗久了他也不好受，嗓音变得低哑，“练习生时候我就察觉了，还以为能坚持久一会的。我是不是挺渣，其实不应该进团的，早晚会走，把谁都瞒了……”

“那什么时候能回来？”

“我不知道。”他真的不知道。

对面噤了声，罗渽民缩在小小的桌前，小小的椅子上，周遭喧闹把他细细密密地压得透不过气。

锅里又不合时宜沸腾起来，雾气均匀上升，没有形体的东西此刻倒隔绝了空间，两边是不一样的沸点和湿度。

长长久久的沉默之后，罗渽民忍不住开口。

“人中？”

“……”

“仁俊？”

“……”

“公主？”

“……你闭嘴。”

他一开口罗渽民才晓得不对劲，瓮声瓮气跟下了雨一样，一点一滴砸在餐桌上成了化不开的酸水。

“哭了？”

黄仁俊没说话，抽着鼻子难受得很。这是他第一次在外人面前哭，刚来韩国的时候也不过抱着听筒一边说“我很好”一边躲厕所无声掉眼泪，现在泪腺像雨水充盈后的季节，糅杂了青涩、懵懂、荒诞和扼杀后的苦楚，眨一下，眼眶就冲出两颗泪。

明明不应该哭的，他没理由哭，可是心里堵了，就得由别的地方发泄。他呼吸起伏着，像起势的波涛拍打寒冷又寂静的海床。

“都怪你。”

“嗯，怪我。”有些耳熟的对话，但找不回那时候轻快的心境了。

罗渽民也绞着，心里头裂了缝有苦涩丝丝缕缕透出来，人生经验还很少不晓得怎么去安慰，只好穿过雾气递去一张纸巾。黄仁俊不敢抬头，胡乱在空气里抓了几下，指尖触碰到他的，跟碰了岩浆似的飞速收回。

可真够有趣的，两个难过的人坐在嘈闹的餐馆里，借着最后一点遮蔽，把离别留在串了味的蒸汽里。

黄仁俊抹掉眼泪，装回没事人，“你刚擦过嘴吗，这纸上怎么有部队锅的味道？”  
   
*  
为三流爱情眼雨四流后，黄仁俊又蹦蹦跳跳活成了舞台上的纯洁少年。

当明星比他想得简单，也比想得更累，在练习时间没有减少的基础上多了不少要赶的行程，压缩的只有睡眠和少得可怜的放假。他的头发从黑到橘再到浅前前后后折腾好几遍，黄仁俊才明白原来明星的头发也很累。

没来得及对空出的小床伤春悲秋，黄仁俊就被勒令搬到了更大的房间，有了更多的室友，偶尔躺着听到隔壁床传来哼哼哈哈的手游声热闹得仿佛没有人离开。他心里却不对劲，总怅然若失，现在睡得床比以前大了，如果贴着墙能空出一半床铺，不过他也不需要再预备什么，没人会悄摸爬上他的床，用一些漏洞百出的理由。

夜晚如约降临，黄仁俊在床上躺尸，闭着眼翻来覆去听下一专录好的歌，听到耳朵都烫了也没睡着，反而有些饿了，索性一咕隆爬下床摸到厨房。

他打开冰箱门上上下下搜索，探进去的手臂在冷气碰撞下以肉眼可见的速度起了鸡皮疙瘩。一眼看去都是喝的，矿泉水、牛奶、百事可乐，还有好几个红红绿绿的瓶罐，其中以老干妈尤为突出。难道要煮白米饭配老干妈吗，黄仁俊想着又拎出一个塑料袋，扒开一看里面竟然有三明治。

他摸出手机火速在群聊里问三明治是谁的，手机嗡嗡震动一下，钟辰乐找他私聊。

钟辰乐：是我的，怎么了？

黄仁俊：饿了，想吃。

钟辰乐：那你帮我煮拉面。

黄仁俊：……

黄仁俊一手拿着三明治，一手握着小锅柄接水，稳当放在炉灶开火，钟辰乐坐背后餐桌旁一副悠闲，坐等喂食。

两只手被都占着，只好嘴巴开腔，黄仁俊问他你怎么那么喜欢拉面。钟辰乐此刻趴在桌面上了，下巴枕着手背，反骨上身说不然我吃什么，三明治不是被你吃了吗。他们年轻，他们始终饥饿和跋扈。黄仁俊手一抖，决定给他少放半包调料。

脱水蔬菜掉进沸水，一下就煮软，在蒸汽和气泡间翻腾，钟辰乐闻到味儿了蹿过来，估计是真饿了，也不催黄仁俊，难得乖巧地站一边。

“对了，有个事之前忘了说。”钟辰乐说。

“啥？”

“我藏了件罗渽民的衣服。”

“……”黄仁俊差点把拉面倒碗外面。

“其实也不是藏，就他收行李那天，他还有衣服挂阳台上忘拿走了，我替他收回来了。”

黄仁俊哦了一声，没接茬。

“你说要不要还过去。”

“……他也没来要，估计早忘了，你嫌占地方你就扔了呗。”

“不是这个意思，我没嫌占地方，就是……就是觉得放我这里不太好。”到底还是小孩，讲不清的道理都用好坏指代。

“那你想怎么办？”

“要不。”钟辰乐把眼一眯，老神在在，“放你这儿呗。”

敢情放我这里就是好了？黄仁俊边想边恶狠狠咬下一口三明治。

结果还是找了得空的日子出去，他高估了自己的忍耐力，罗渽民的东西支眼皮底下会让他想起一些衰败干枯的东西。放在纸袋里的衣服拿过来什么样，拿出去还是什么样，黄仁俊没想动，躲过令人窒息的下午两点，他提着纸袋搭的士出发。

的士打着冷气，隔绝了车窗外肉眼可见的滚滚热浪，火炉的光线透过玻璃落在黄仁俊白皙的小臂上，黄仁俊朝里坐了一些，让自己稳妥处于阴翳之下。车子驶过繁华地段，右边大楼LED屏上闪烁着快速舞动的人影，大概是粉丝做的应援。可不在窗边，视野又变差了，车上弦挡住一部分视线，黄仁俊只看得见下半张屏幕。他盯了一会舞步，随后靠在椅背上放弃验证，反正不是自己，随便是谁都好。

罗渽民开门的时候，黄仁俊刚好提着t恤领子扇风，脸蛋染上了太阳的颜色。那是他们出道后经历的第一个热夏，但又不是一同经历的。

“喏，给你。”黄仁俊把纸袋递给他。

“谢谢。”

罗渽民接过衣服，垂眼看着他。

“那我走了？”

“要进来休息一下吗？”

两个人同时讲话，带着点默契的意思，罗渽民掐住他纤细的手腕，这次换成了陈述句：进来休息下。

也不是没来过罗渽民家，六个人一起探望过，没带一点少年感性，反倒麻烦了罗妈妈给他们做了好多好吃的，罗渽民那时候扶着楼梯的扶手，后背倚靠在上面，不怕硌的样子，像一盏快耗尽的蜡烛，黄仁俊想他一定受过更深的痛。实际上，一大帮子人咋咋呼呼坐在罗渽民家客厅和黄仁俊一个人坐在罗渽民床上完全是不同的体验。床单是简单清爽的蓝格子，黄仁俊只坐了一个沿儿就开始胡思乱想罗渽民说的“休息”到底是什么意思。

罗渽民替他倒了杯水，黄仁俊接过病患手中的杯子有点不自在，开口问他一个人在家吗，他耸耸肩，现在放暑假，父母白天都上班。黄仁俊哦了一声，又觉得自己问了个奇怪问题，为了缓解尴尬只好拼命喝水。

罗渽民坐在书桌前的椅子上，椅子比床沿高，所以他很方便地借着高度看黄仁俊头顶的漩涡。长辈总说头顶一个漩的人坦诚，两个漩的人调皮，罗渽民盯了一会黄仁俊圆润的脑袋觉得这个理论很可笑，移开了视线，反正世界上又不止这两种性格。他好像没瘦，罗渽民知道镜头会吃人，但现在他真实坐在自己面前，又觉得他好像瘦了，瘦伶伶的光胳膊，抽节的双腿在空荡荡的裤管里轻晃着，踝骨分明，碰一下就碎掉的感觉。

黄仁俊摩挲着瓷杯，说：“最近还好吗？”

“你问哪方面？”

“……腰。”

“还不错。”罗渽民兴趣怏怏，“医生说还不是很严重，只要继续复建就能跳舞了。”

“还要多久？”

“我不知道。”

黄仁俊失望地应着，低头继续看脚尖，躲避视线没有让他得到解脱，反而更敏锐地感受罗渽民的存在。

“那你们呢，听说又要回归了？”

“嗯，一个多月后吧。”大概是李帝努告诉他的。

“那都练好了？”

“差不多了，马上要拍MV了。”

罗渽民在椅子上调整了下坐姿，他的表情没什么异常，但动作看起来很不自然。

“难吗？”他问。

“什么？”

“我说舞蹈。”

“还好，不是很难。”黄仁俊回忆着编舞，有好多地板动作，很繁琐，“你回来之后很快就能学会的。”

罗渽民没再接话，这让黄仁俊觉得自己说错话了。

“仁俊。”

“嗯？”

“你想我吗？”

黄仁俊差点被口水呛住，抬头看罗渽民。他坐在椅子上神情坦然，姿态天真，好像刚刚说了一句再稀松平常不过的话，譬如吃过饭了吗，一点没有快乐病毒的涵义，反倒负担加重。

“……”

罗渽民笑了一下，他现在笑的时候只会扯动嘴角，很少看见爱晒阳光的牙齿，“因为仁俊都很少给我发消息，明明上一次哭那么惨。”

你看，你明明是哭得最稀里哗啦的，却连个音讯都没有。

黄仁俊又被拉回了韩餐馆那个隐蔽的角落，他坐在小小的方凳上，一场突如其来的雨困顿了他的前行，密密麻麻卸下少年的体面。黄仁俊想说后来我在全韩国、全世界面前哭了呢，你看见了吗，你听见了吗。

水开始剧烈流动，谁也不知道缺口在哪儿。

黄仁俊难以置信自己居然还喜欢着他。很遥远的地方，传来鲸鱼的低吟，随风千万里地袭来，带着大海的气味。他听不懂它想要表达的意思，只好在现时代沉默地闭上眼睛。

“……还好吧。”萎缩的舌尖使他的声音发苦。

发言者也不信服的话语，往往比子弹更穿肠，罗渽民看着黄仁俊头顶上唯一的发漩，战巍巍熄灭所剩无几的油盏焰火。

*  
二〇一七年的夏天，热到沸腾，黄仁俊和罗渽民却经历着第一个比以往都要寒冷的冬天。

*  
黄仁俊赶着夏天的尾巴回了一趟家。母亲打电话过来，他没认出号码，站在比仁川机场安静许多的背景里，像一个站在黑幕里的人，他才想起来自己换了手机，没有存上号码。她说话的声音让他回到踏实的状态，她问小俊你下飞机了吗，我在屏幕上看见你这架航班到达了。嗯，下来了，在取行李，他说，信号不大好，老是有滋滋的声音。那我们在出来的地方等你，老地方，二号门，她说。

老家并不算特别大的城市，有几次黄仁俊曾经在北火车站，人民路天桥下面，或者是学校背后叉出去的长满香樟的甬道一步步走回家，用不了多少时间，可能半个小时，一个小时，踢踢踏踏踹几颗石子就到了家门口。坐上回家的车让他又有了这种感觉，好像离开不过三五天，如果他走累了，车库里还有被老爸擦得锃亮的捷安特自行车在安静等待。

在等红灯的时候，有几个男生进入他的视线，他们歪七扭八地走在人行道上，胡乱披着校服，看到红灯没停驻脚步，走到人行道和斑马线的临界点才停下。前头男生拆开冰棒包装，后面就凑来上一个脑袋，不请自来地咬住了冰棒。绿灯亮，他们很快向后消逝，模糊成一团说不清的颜色，成了真正意义上的路人。但奇怪的是，在他们离开黄仁俊视野的同时，罗渽民又出现在他的思绪里，宇宙中某些神秘的部分从不会顺应你的愿望：哪怕逃离到另一个国度，他仍然以各种方式入侵。

父亲在开车，母亲在副驾上问黄仁俊怎么想到要回来，这么辛苦就不要跑来跑去了，还不如他们去韩国看他。黄仁俊把头窝在皮质椅背上，眼下有鱼鳞的颜色，说，好久没回家了，想家了。我们也想你，她说，车里陷入一种煽情的氛围，她又提高音调，开始报菜名一样说今晚准备了锅包肉、蒸鱼、排骨炖豆角、木须肉，还有你最爱的酸菜馅的……说着说着就把黄仁俊说饱了。

到家后父亲钻进厨房，母亲让黄仁俊先去休息，说是休息其实就是坐在沙发上无所事事玩手机。她放倒28寸行李箱，打开后很熟练地问，哪些是干净的，哪些是要洗的，黄仁俊和这个阶段所有小孩一样，回家总要带着没洗的衣服。黄仁俊也放下手机蹲过来，指指左面说这些是脏的，她双臂打开像抱婴儿一样把黄仁俊的衣服抱起来，有一条金色的纸片掉出来，打了个旋落在地上。

这啥啊，母亲问。

黄仁俊抓过纸片塞进外套口袋，说，不是什么。

初一位那天舞台洒下漫天金光闪闪的彩带，洋洋洒洒，黄仁俊伸手去抓了一片小心翼翼地塞进裤袋，听说这会给人带来幸运。他有想过拿给罗渽民，最后还是胡乱塞到不知哪里去了。

饭桌上很其乐融融，难得团聚的一家三口闲扯着一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，黄母颇得意地指着锅包肉，说这是我问你姥要的秘方，又说豆角是前天去农家乐自个儿摘的，她指到蒜泥西兰花时，变了变脸色说哎我这记性，忘了你不爱吃这个了。黄仁俊筷子夹走一个西兰花，说，没事，我现在爱吃。

客厅没关的电视里传来新闻联播的声音，都是和那谁谁谁有关，黄仁俊隐约听到萨德已经部署完毕，有导弹发射车已经投入作战运行，一口吞下的饺子卡在喉咙里不上不下。

三个人都哑然了一会。黄仁俊想到几个月前闹得沸沸扬扬的时候，母亲天天和他通微信电话，语气里藏不住担忧，话绕来绕去都是一句可怎么办。能怎么办呢，黄仁俊捏着手机，想到还有一个人比他呆在更寂寥的地方里逆流而上，安慰母亲，说，会好的。

母亲夹了块鱼肉到黄仁俊碗里，调转话题，说到最近和队友相处得怎么样。黄仁俊说楷灿特别好玩，最近和他聊得来，钟辰乐没以前皮了，但还是很皮，我们一起去乐天世界玩了。那那个呢，她问，腰不太好的那个。黄仁俊咬着鱼肉含含糊糊说他挺好的。

听说韩国的小姑娘都挺开放的，有没有人喜欢你啊。母亲笑眯眯说，小俊有没有喜欢的人？

一旁的父亲敲敲碗，想啥呢，你这么急？人孩子脸都憋红了，整这乱七八糟的干吗。

黄仁俊发声：鱼刺卡了。

结果就是回家第一天上急诊，饭吞了好几口，醋也喝了，刺都没下去，爸妈怕伤着金贵的喉咙，立马开车去医院。

这架势有点难堪，他坐在等候大厅里，母亲陪着他，父亲去挂号了。小城市的急诊一点也不急，值班的护士抠着眼屎打哈欠，毫无生气的样子。医院是一个很矛盾的符号，松弛的老人和看不出疾病的人来去匆匆，偶尔也会有重伤患者，血蒙蒙的一团抬进手术室，但它也会孕育出新生儿，点亮残火，黄仁俊在想罗渽民走进医院会是什么心情，他是带着沉痛，还是希望——

罗渽民，罗渽民，又是罗渽民。

鱼梗在喉，黄仁俊不方便讲话，吞咽口水也很痛苦，只好摸出手机。上不了kkt，手机很安静，没人找他，黄仁俊点开微信，在联系人那一栏里随意翻动着，看到一个没头像的人，鬼使神差点进去，发现连昵称都是一串乱码。

他记起来是练习生时候宣传过一段时间的微信，拉着周围几个韩国人都注册了，但最后还是自己主动叛逃，乖乖用起kkt。他又仔细看起联系人，好友不是很多，给每个头像对上号一会就完成了，那个没头像的人是谁呼之欲出。

黄仁俊若无其事点开聊天框，在输入栏里打打删删，最后发过去一小行字：我在医院。

父亲挂好号了，叫他们过去，黄仁俊想了想要不还是撤回消息吧，一想到他可能早就卸载了微信，又把手机收好跟在父亲身后。坐在消毒药水味充裕的诊疗室里时，他忽然意识到，他比自己想的更长情一点，稍微一点。

*  
不是认床的人，但黄仁俊夜里迷迷糊糊醒来好几次，每次醒来都在黑暗中看一眼手机，被强光刺得掉眼泪前又把屏幕朝下合上。早起的鸟落在窗檐上叽喳不停，彻底将黄仁俊从整宿坑坑洼洼的睡眠中拽了出来，滑落一半的被子像退潮的浪，黄仁俊猛地掀开了海浪。

黄母以为黄仁俊一定会起得很晚，睡眼惺忪去洗漱的时候发现黄仁俊已经穿戴整齐坐在餐厅里，拿着勺子在吐司切片上抹果酱，牛奶倒在玻璃杯里安静冒热气，儿子的懂事反倒让她有些不是滋味。我等等出去走一圈，他说，不用陪我，午饭回来吃。

星期六，没课，大早上，马路上空荡荡的，黄仁俊一路踹着小石子走到过去的学校。操场是临街的，正门却在小巷里，黄仁俊按栏杆的布局从操场西侧走到东侧。操场没有变化的样子，网兜破了的足球球门，掉了漆的单双杠，他以前只能在上面做半个引体向上，没人会跳的沙坑，聚积了几个月的雨水。他曾经和罗渽民做了约定，现在跳出回忆再看被美化了的操场，又觉得还好是一个人来。

再往前走一个路口，往左转，路过妇女儿童活动中心，就到街心公园了。路边有早餐摊，摊主老头还是黄仁俊记忆里的样子，左边一块板子上写着豆腐脑，右边一块板子上是包子，黄仁俊强迫自己快速走过，不然非得吃第二顿早饭。

公园里比马路上热闹多了，睡不着的老头老太太一大早就各占场地，这里一片是打太极拳的，那里一簇是耍空竹的，黄仁俊在里头反倒格格不入。他站旁边看了一会，发现他们比自己想的活力多了，黄仁俊为他们感到由衷的快乐，又觉得惊讶。为什么青春已逝的老年人活得这么开心这么起劲，反倒他被一些无形的东西压得心里头不舒服。

黄仁俊又拿出手机点开微信，没有新消息，他拿脚尖踢了踢地面，走了。

许是为了照顾公园的常客，公园里的小店也营业得很早。黄仁俊路过一个卖纪念品的小摊，被花花绿绿的明信片吸引了，停下脚步仔细看。有一些挺淘宝的，印着狗屁不通的非主流话语，还有一些倒挺精良，素雅的画面上是本地景点的简笔画，黄仁俊觉得有点意思，想着挑一些拿回去寄给队友。

他问老板娘明信片怎么卖，老板娘微胖，短发，早上就沉迷狗血肥皂剧，神情随着剧情时而明媚时而幽怨，被黄仁俊打断了有些不快。一张四块，三张十块。她说。

黄仁俊数了数手里的明信片，五张，转头又去挑了张画着喷泉的，老板娘还是明白做生意要紧，收了钱之后看面前白生生的少年说可以在这里写，帮代寄，除了邮票，代寄费一元一张。她指指旁边三米外的一顶遮阳伞，下面摆了桌椅，桌面上有五颜六色的笔。

他坐在凳子上认真写明信片，刚落笔的时候有些紧张，跟写高中作文一个模式，开头总要酝酿好久，写到后面反而越来越放飞。给钟辰乐的拿来练手，黄仁俊写下“to小乐子”就笑个不停，抓笔继续写，写了好多俏皮话，诸如老吃拉面长不高啊，爱喝奶茶会长痘啊，全是戏谑。如法炮制五张，都寄回宿舍，黄仁俊写得手酸，停下来心满意足看劳动成果。

空白的只剩一张了，黄仁俊把它捏在手里翻来覆去，结果边缘太锋利，一不小心在右手食指上割了个口子。起初没发现，流了血黏在纸面上才开始吃痛。

食指的疼痛隐秘又尖锐，就像他想起罗渽民，黄仁俊索性想干脆把他的罪状一条一条地列出来，帮自己好好想清楚：

对谁都笑眯眯的，笑面虎。

受伤了，也不和我说，以为自己是大圣人吗。

不回我微信。

不喜欢我。

不够喜欢我。

只有一点点点喜欢。

……

黄仁俊越列越多，越想就越气。可是更恼火的是，他偏偏越气越想他。他在情感中叶公好龙，就像看着焰火，却无法把手伸进去。

黄仁俊抓起笔，自暴自弃在明信片上写下四个中文大字：我很想你。明信片中间还有一个血指纹，配在一起看着好像一封恐吓信或者绝笔信，杀人不用刀，黄仁俊很满意这样的效果。

连续不断的手机振动拽回他的注意力，罗渽民的名字浮现在屏幕上。黄仁俊愣了一下，点开通话，放到耳边。

听筒那头电流明显，许久之后变得安静，他听见了急躁又变得均匀的呼吸声，再然后罗渽民开口，他说，仁俊你没事吧。

*  
在小区门口宣展栏下等了快二十分钟，经纪人还没来，打电话给钟辰乐，也没人接。

雨在眼前哗哗下着，像无边的瀑布，对街的店铺完全看不见。不时一阵劲风袭来，瀑布便如巨兽的长舌舔过来。黄仁俊止不住地打冷颤，心情懊丧至极。他只是下楼来便利店买酸奶，结果突降暴雨，困在半道，冲到便利店也不是，折返回去也不是，这会没人来接他，他成了没根的浮萍，只好紧贴在背后的展板上，借头顶上一小块塑料板遮蔽雨水。

手机震动一下，黄仁俊打开，有雨点砸在屏幕上湿了一小块。

钟辰乐：你在小区门口？

黄仁俊：嗯，怎么还不来啊。

钟辰乐：韩哥有点事，你再等等，有人下来接你了。

看到这里黄仁俊松了口气，把手机收好，乖乖等人解救。有几颗雨水倒灌进他的衣领，黄仁俊今年冬天似乎不再怕冷了，脖颈始终顽固裸露，冽风袭来也毫不退缩。

有一柄黑色的伞在雨织的混沌世界里向他靠近，站在他旁边的时候，黄仁俊才看见是罗渽民。其实刚刚钟辰乐不点明着说的时候，他就猜到了。

罗渽民把伞撑过来一些，完全挡住了正面雨点的泼打，他说走吗，黄仁俊抬起胳膊挽住他打伞的手，说，先去便利店。罗渽民说好的。

他们一起跨步，抬的都是左脚，紧贴着冲进暴雨，好像在走什么艰难险阻的绝路。他们确实也走了，花了整整十三个月，三百九十六天，从大雨两极摸不到彼此的地方出发，又在风眼中心相遇。周围墙壁片椽瓦解，黄仁俊想或许自己走快点，暴雨等级会不会降一些？

冲到便利店门口，还是被淋到不少水。黄仁俊拍拍右臂上的水渍，回过头看到罗渽民左肩膀往下几乎全湿了，从口袋里抽出纸巾，递给他，罗渽民说谢谢，开始擦沾湿的左手，黄仁俊又拿了一张纸巾替他擦淋了雨的脖子。为什么对我这么好，罗渽民垂眼看面前的少年，黄仁俊不看他继续用纸吸水，嘴里说，我对你还好？你是受虐狂吗？

罗渽民傻呼呼地笑。

他搬回来的那天也下了雨。黄仁俊窝在床上打手游，钟辰乐不请自来邀他一起看电影，是在网上下的盗版，屎尿屁喜剧，每个梗都带点颜色，黄仁俊扫了一眼说钟辰乐你不得了，竟然看这种小黄片，钟辰乐一本正经，说，我看不懂的地方要请教你哦。事实上谁的心思都没放在电影上，钟辰乐玩着手机说曲子是不是定下来了，又要练舞练歌了，黄仁俊想既然你都住回宿舍，那是快了。屏幕上男主角闯错了宾馆房间，无意中看见路人做爱，黄仁俊嗤得笑出声来，钟辰乐，这个看得懂吗。钟辰乐还盯着手机，一点不被画面影响，他张了张口，声音比电脑里传来的呻吟要小。

“你说什么？”黄仁俊没听见。

不过他不用听见了，有更大的声响从门外传来，钟辰乐按了暂停，推黄仁俊出门。

罗渽民带着雨气站在客厅，身后立了两个打湿的行李箱。他搬动行李的声音打破了潜伏的平静，黄仁俊在角落看了一会走上去说我帮你吧，钟辰乐转转眼珠说我要上厕所，溜了。黄仁俊把两个沉重的行李箱运送到罗渽民未来的房间，坐在床沿上休息，就像他过去在罗渽民家里一样。有水珠从行李箱上滴落，在地板上砸出浅浅的水坑。

房间窗帘没拉，雨点泼上窗户，黄仁俊望向窗外，玻璃上映出他的影子，还有罗渽民的，暖黄灯光衬得很温馨。

黄仁俊把手反撑在床上，说我以为你要明天早上才搬回来，罗渽民把背包放在椅子上，说他在家都呆那么久了，闷死了。

“而且。”他停顿片刻，“我有今晚一定要做的事。”他讲完顺势坐在黄仁俊旁边。平时他不喜欢有人碰他的床，但是黄仁俊和别人不一样。

黄仁俊转过头问他是什么事。

罗渽民没说话，拨动黄仁俊的手，让他上半身没有了支撑倒在床上。他也覆过去，带着湿淋淋的触感，手指插进黄仁俊柔软的发丝间，他用一种近乎歇斯底里的声音说，我也想你。

听见没，我也想你。这次可不许再躲了。

*  
罗渽民并不擅长回忆。

与其说是逃避梦魇的本能畏怯，那更应该与对食物的本能追求相似，都只是一个根植于身体记忆甚至灵魂深处的基因片断，像是架构个体的某种微小机制；也或许只是生命必然的进行式让它故不得扭头回望。

但罗渽民确实觉得自己有真正想念过什么。如果说人生的道路最终是前往某个目标的必然路途，前进的每一次跨步都必然获得什么舍弃什么，那么罗渽民觉得自己所走的路便是一条不断倒退的路，在拾起每一个当下的同时，他舍不掉每一个远去的过往，因为过往里有他无论如何都无法割舍的回忆。

反正在如同莫比乌斯环的历史进程中，往前走和回头看，本质上是一致的，且目的也是一致的。

*  
黄仁俊刚摘下美瞳，罗渽民就走进卫生间，靠他后面说要一起卸妆。逼仄的卫生间很难同时站立两个人，更别说挤在洗脸池前一起洗脸，黄仁俊说别闹了，但还是止不住侧过脸让他的脸贴过来。罗渽民问他你想好今晚吃什么了吗，黄仁俊说没有，你有什么想吃的吗，他对食物有选择恐惧症。罗渽民把手搭上他的腰，搂紧了，说我想吃炒年糕烤年糕年糕汤。

黄仁俊翻了个白眼，用尖锐的手肘拱他，罗渽民捏着他小臂顺势让他转过身来。四目相对的一刻他们发现彼此的眼中除了爱意还有潮湿。

他们还是接吻了，不在什么劳什子樱花树下，也不是咖啡馆里，他们躲在小小窄窄的卫生间里交换唇瓣。黄仁俊含糊地说门没锁，罗渽民趁他张开嘴的间隙送上舌尖，蛮横又缠绵，他说管他呢。

舌尖是一条蛇，炙热地游走，舔过齿峰，挠过上颚，黄仁俊发现自己的舌头也变成了蛇，和他的勾缠在一起，在湿热昏暗的洞穴中鲁莽地、毫不客气地亲热。罗渽民说仁俊你以后做我的公主好不好，黄仁俊在几欲窒息的吻中挣扎，不好，我不喜欢这个叫法。那你喜欢我叫你什么呢，宝贝还是达令？

就叫我名字。

罗渽民的唇来到黄仁俊耳廓，他轻轻唤着，仁俊。

嗯。

仁俊。

嗯。

仁俊仁俊仁俊仁俊仁俊……

缱绻爱语从耳道发酵，回声一样掠过了他所有青涩、懵懂、飞扬、酸楚的青春年岁，并将在他其后漫长的、未知的余生里，在骨头里震荡不绝。

黄仁俊几乎快掉下眼泪。

 

全文完


End file.
